A new kind of magic/Bee finds his power
This is how a new kind of magic and Bee finds his powers goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Ryan F-Freeman: I like this camp. looks around but Bumblebee still hasn't come back Cody Fairbrother: sighs I hope Bee is okay. Wherever he is. Evil Ryan: Me too, Cody. I wonder if this Gaia Everfree theory may be real. I think I can remember Linda Ryan somewhere Ryan F-Freeman: How you be so sure, Evil me? Evil Ryan: Well, I'm not sure how. Gloriosa Daisy: off-screen Who's Linda Ryan and Connor Lacey? Evil Ryan: Forget we said anything. Let's go. the campers Thomas: Twilight, there you are! Sunset and I were looking for you. there is a rumble. The earth shakes and the students scream Ryan F-Freeman: What was that? Spike: Is that an earthquake? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Spike. Sci-Twi: We aren't near any fault lines. Bulk Biceps: Hey! Who left this crystaly dusty stuff here?! Human Rarity: yelps I-I believe I'd like to come down now! Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think Gaia was here. Does she? Human Applejack: struggles Sorry, it's a little bit stuck. Cody Fairbrother: Let me help you, Applejack. You country folk are bright. Cody and Human Applejack tug the rope and as they do, Human Applejack's hands glow and Cody's hands glow then they yank the rope and Human Rarity gets pulled up fast. In the forest Bumblebee: Guess all I needed was some fresh air. then feels the earth shake Bumblebee: Whoa! What was that? to Ryan and the gang Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. That was strange. Crash Bandicoot: What about the two new campers? Human Applejack and Human Rarity Cody Fairbrother: Hey, Rarity! You see Bee from this view? Rarity looks but there's still no sign of Bee Human Rarity: No. Afraid not. Ryan F-Freeman: How did my brother got so strong, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Not sure, Ryan. Applejack lowers Human Rarity to the ground Evil Ryan: Ryan? How come you became friends with Sunset? Ryan F-Freeman: Because I offered to teach her about friendship. Evil Ryan: And you got a title? Something Sunset will know? Ryan F-Freeman: Prime-prince of Friendship. Jibanyan: Wow. That is so cool, Ryan. Sunset Who Ryan is a student of? Nate Adams: Before she can say that, Jibanyan. Ryan is a student of Optimus, Princess Celestia and Primus. Evil Ryan: Bravo, Nate Adams. I think you know one thing. This Gaia Everfree may be real. Anna looks at the trails of gem dust. One purple and one red Evil Anna: What? sees a third trail and it's yellow and black Evil Anna: Guys! Come look! Thomas: What is it? Evil Anna: I saw three trails of gem dust. (EG) picks up the purple gem dust and sniffs it Buck the Wiesel (EG): Smells like a bunch of gems picked from Spyro's world. Then got crush into dust by the Iron Giant. Thomas: That's Twilight for you. Crash Bandicoot: And Gaia Everfree. Human Applejack and Human Rarity Human Applejack: Uh, I don't know what happened. I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden. Cody Fairbrother: Me too. I could lift a Cyberman with one arm. Human Rarity: breathing I was scared half to death. Cody Fairbrother: Rarity. I'm sorry. Maybe you need a hug. Human Applejack: Let us help get your harness off first. Human Rarity: No, thank you! Human Rarity projects a diamond shield that pushes Cody and Human Applejack back into a nearby lake Ryan F-Freeman: CODY!!! Are you ok? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah, bro. We're fine. Conaria Lacey: Wow! Evil Ryan: Oh, Cody. You not meant to get wet in the ballet Swan Lake. You not meant to fall in the lake. Oh let me and Sunset help you up. Ryan and Sunset help Cody up and Ryan brings a towel to him Thomas: That's nice of you, Ryan. Conaria Lacey: Why is that pendant is a part of Ryan, Thomas? Thomas: You see, C-L. Evil Ryan used a blue gem and make a pendant for Ryan and when Ryan put it on, it fused into him and he is an Equestrian siren. Conaria Lacey: AN EQUESTRIAN SIREN!? What is that? points to the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings Conaria Lacey: Oh. I get it now. the forest Bumblebee: What made that rumble? yellow outlines appear on his body Bumblebee: Huh? started to float. back to Ryan and the gang Ryan F-Freeman: Bro. How did you pull the rope so strong? shrugs and Human Applejack looks at the fuzzy blue light Ryan F-Freeman: Prime? How did I got both your and my pony friend, Twilight's memories in my head? Is it luck? Optimus Prime: I think it's the magic of your Keyblade, Ryan. nods then Meg pulls out her Keyblade that looks like the Dark Star Saber Thomas: Wow, Meg. What is that? Meg Griffin: It's my Keyblade. Made from the same material of the Dark Star Saber. Ryan call it the "Dark Oathkeeper". Slayer of Villains if you will. Where is Megatron? and Crash saw a silver blur and they spin and stops, feeling dizzy Thomas: Who's that? stops and notice Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Hi, Megatron. How did you move so fast? and Crash falls down on the ground Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Are you the movie you or the TFP one? Megatron: TFP. Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa! Gloriosa Daisy: Yes? Sci-Ryan: Applejack just fell into the lake. Gloriosa Daisy: Oh. Sci-Ryan: Could you find some towels to dry her? And some dry clothes. Oh. Maybe fetch some hot choco while you're at it? Gloriosa Daisy: I've got this! Crash Bandicoot (EG): How did Ryan know what he's going to say, Twilight? Sci-Twi: That's just he knows what to do, Crash. Rigby (EG): Sci-Ryan? Did you earn a Keyblade? Sci-Ryan: Well. Not yet. I got it when I'm Daydream Ryan and now I can summon this weapon like Ryan did. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope we didn't hear a scream of Pinkie Pie. Rianna F-Fiona: Yep. Evil Anna: Does anyone see the Rowdyruff Boys anyhow? And the princess from the Swan Princess. I forgot her name after seeing that film. Thomas: Her name's Odette. Evil Ryan: Odette? Who's she? Sci-Ryan: You know who she is. Ryan look around but Bee is no where to be seen Evil Ryan: sighs I hope Bee comes back soon. Agalope: Me too, Evil Ryan. How come you and Megatron are not one with the Allspark with Ryan? Evil Ryan: That is because Ryan and I are techno-orgnic. Plus, like Megatron, I got Unicron's lifeblood in me. remembers what Evil Ryan said Thomas: What's the matter, Megatron? Is it the birds? sighs and look at Sci-Twi with Ryan Megatron: Thomas? Why would Ryan call her Sci-Twi instead of Twilight? points Sci-Twi's glasses Evil Ryan: Easy. Ryan and Sci-Twi are sensitive about what happened at the Friendship Games. Megatron: Why? Evil Ryan: in annoyance Do I honestly have to repeat what I say? Evil Anna: Evil Ryan. Don't bring that up. Remember? Evil Ryan: Yep. Bertram T. Monkey: At least Ryan got all smitten kitten with Meg. Thomas: Ahem. to Sunset She can hear you, you know. Bertam T. Monkey: Sorry about that, Sunset. Megatron didn't know that you have a dark past. nods Evil Ryan: About this Flash Sentry guy, Sunset. He is a nice guy like Ryan and all. But, you never really liked him, liked him. You was just using him to become more popular. Oh man. The old you is just that terrible, wasn't she? Meg Griffin: At least Ryan and I both got Keyblades alone with Crash, Matau and other Keyblade wielders. Predaking (EG): Hold on. What's that sound? Bang Human Fluttershy: screaming Darksteel (EG): That's Fluttershy. Something's wrong! Timon: The ones from the Rain-blossoms? I hope they are ok. Ryan F-Freeman: That band is the Rainbooms, Timon and yes. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. Let's not just stand around here doing nothing! Come on! run towards the cafeteria and open the door to find it covered in dough Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? a bit of dough and eats it Mmm. Cookie dough. I think Megatron put something in this dough. Evil Ryan: What a mess. Megatron: What happened? look around and see Human Pinkie and Human Fluttershy covered in dough Thomas: Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! What happened here? Oh, look at this mess. Crash Bandicoot: What happened, Pinkie? Human Fluttershy: I don't know. We were just decorating cookies and— Human Pinkie Pie: And I was all, "You need more sprinkles! And you need more sprinkles!" Sunset Shimmer: So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff. Human Pinkie Pie: I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy, when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded! Pinkie grabs some sprinkles to demonstrate explosion Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Megatron. I was wondering why Ryan has got a feeling for Sci-Twi? shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Let me tell you, Crash. It's because I feel the same pain like Sci-Twi. And thus, I will help her control her magic. So that Midnight Sparkle can't take over. Thomas: Good thinking. Cody Fairbrother: I hope you can help her, bro. Sci-Ryan: And remember, Ryan. Like what Gloriosa said, you've got this. and Sci-Twi smile Cody Fairbrother: Let me try. some sprinkles and they glow as he puts some on a cupcake Here's a treat for Conaria becoming a Shadowbolt, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Thank you. cupcake explodes and Sci-Ryan got his face covered in cake Evil Ryan: Megatron? Did that cupcake just explode? plays sad trombone on his trombone Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Crash. I feel a bit better when Twilight was at Crystal Prep. Sci-Mike: I think I got something. Human Rarity You got this force field up when you get excited. Right? Human Rarity: Uh, well, not normally but I would if I saw someone else do it. I mean, Human Applejack Sorry to bring this up again, the gang but it knocked Applejack over and then it disappeared! Human Applejack: Speakin' of disappearin', has anybody seen Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash comes in rather fast, screaming before hitting a wall and falling on the floor Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Megatron What was that? Megatron: The human with the rainbow hair. Crash Bandicoot: You mean Rainbow Dash. nods Megatron: She came in at a surprising rate of speed. Matau T. Monkey: Are you ok, Rainbow Dash? Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): If she needs a icepack. out an icepack I got this. and Evil Ryan help Human Crash nurse Human Rainbow Dash Ryan F-Freeman: While we wait for Gloriosa, Sci-Twi. I'll tell you a little story. I think... in the past, I saved Sean Ryan and his kids from Linda Ryan.. Sci-Twi: What!? Meg Griffin: Really? Sci-Ryan: He's right. Ryan F-Freeman: whispering Sci-Twi? You think it might be Midnight Sparkle? shrugs saw Gloriosa Gloriosa Daisy: Applejack. I was looking for you. Here. I brought you some towels and dry clothes. Ryan F-Freeman: How did you got those? Sci-Ryan: I told her. At least she did say. Gloriosa's voice I've got this! gives Human Applejack the towels and dry clothes Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Gloriosa. Gloriosa You really are a best friend. Gloriosa Dasiy: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan